


Private Party

by princesskay



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, Car Sex, M/M, PWP, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, Spanking, Twincest, Voyeurism, a little femmeslash, face-slapping, finger-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has a birthday present planned for Bill, the likes of which are going to blow his little brother's mind . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I

It was dark, past midnight, but even in the dim lighting of Tom's SUV, Tom could see his little brother squirming in the passenger's seat. They were speeding down the highway that tunneled straight into the heart of Berlin, only about fifteen minutes away from their destination.

Today was the big day; the twins were officially eighteen years old. Legal in Germany for pretty much everything. Though they had tried most of the “adult” things already, Tom was excited to use his newly legal status to fly above the radar this time. Their age was what made tonight so special, a birthday gift that Bill would never forget.

“Where are we going?” Bill asked, for the hundredth time.

“It's a surprise.” Tom replied, the same answer he had been giving since he told Bill to start getting ready two hours ago.

Bill huffed and crossed his arms, “I hate surprises.”

“You're gonna love this one.”

Bill chewed at the inside of his cheek, his brows furrowed deeply in thought. Tom could see the wheels turning behind those pretty eyes, but knew Bill wasn't acquainted with Berlin quite enough to know where they were going. It was a big city, so many places to have fun, but Tom had chosen one in particular. The plans had been laid out months in advance; the waiting had been agony, but he knew tonight was going to be the best. Ever.

“Is this some sort of joke?” Bill asked, suddenly sitting upright, “Because if it is, Tom Kaulitz, I will-”

“It's not!” Tom laughed, slapping Bill's madly pointing finger out of his face, “Trust me, you'll like it.”

“Okay.” Bill sank back against the seat, “Are we almost close? Can you tell me that?”

“About ten minutes.”

“God, the suspense is killing me.” Bill whined, curling his hands into fists in his lap.

Tom rolled his eyes, recalling the previous months of torture just waiting for this day to arrive. Bill had no clue what suspense even meant compared to what Tom had endured.

Bill sat up straighter, paying closer attention, as Tom began to guide the truck into the city. They passed dozens of shops, bars, and clubs, all of which looked very interesting, but none that caught Tom's eye as much as their final destination had when he had chosen it months ago. Bill's face was pressed close to the glass, the honey gleam in his eyes shining lighter as the passing lights reflected in his wide-eyed gaze. He lifted a painted fingertip to the window and pointed, “This is fantastic. It's so beautiful here.”

“You should come out and party more often.” Tom advised.

“Unlike the three of you, I actually have work to do in the studio.” Bill replied, flashing Tom an amused grin.

“Just so you know, I have cleared the schedule for about three days.” Tom said with a wave of his hand, “It's our birthday, after all.”

“What are we gonna do with three days off?” Bill questioned.

Tom grinned wickedly, “Recover.”

Bill was still sputtering over the meaning of that reply when Tom wheeled the truck into a parking space along the curb. Bill spun to look out the window, and his jaw dropped.

“Tom, we're at. . .at a.. ..”

“Don't even think about arguing.” Tom pointed a finger at Bill's shocked face, “I have been planning this very delicately for months.”

Bill closed his mouth, “Okay.”

They climbed out of the truck and Tom glanced over his shoulder to see security discreetly following them from their own SUV. Bill raised his eyebrows when he saw the line stretched out the door and down the sidewalk.

“Look at this line.”

“Don't worry about the line.” Tom shrugged, “We're VIP's tonight.”

He cut past the impatiently waiting crowd and spoke quietly with the bouncer while Bill anxiously waited. The bouncer checked the VIP guest list and immediately became the most cordial man one could meet.

“Mr. Kaulitz, please, come inside. We have a private room waiting for you with everything you asked for.”

“Thank you.” Tom smiled.

He reached back to grab Bill's arm and drag him through the door. Bill followed, his eyes bouncing around the room to take in every detail. The club was throbbing with a heavy beat, and strobe lights cast erratic, flickering illumination across the faces of the crowd. The room was in a U shape, with a bar elevated several steps above the main floor in the back. Down below, dozens of tables for groups or individuals were situated in front of a platform that hosted gleaming, silver poles and the most gorgeous women a man could ever lay eyes on.

Tom was bemused to notice that little brother was gaping at the strippers, his eyes round, his cheeks quite red. Bill had seen plenty of hot girls, but strippers were new to him. Tom, himself, had gotten more than one TH staff to slip him into a place like this, and was thus accustomed to the warm, giddy feeling curling in his stomach.

“This way, Mr. Kaulitz.” The bouncer motioned for them to follow him through a door that led to the back of the building.

“Wait, Tom,” Bill's fingers curled around Tom's forearm.

“What?” Tom asked.

Bill looked confused. He glanced back over his shoulder at the dancing girls, “We're not . . . staying?”

Tom laughed and Bill's hopeful expression wilted. Tom's swallowed back his amusement and clapped Bill on the back, “No, man. This is a private party.”

Before Bill could make any further inquiries, Tom led them into the room behind the bouncer. It was dark in here, no strobe lights to flash in their eyes. A long, black couch was situated in front of a red curtain, momentarily closed. In front of the couch, sat a rather large, round bed, decorated with little satin pillows and a sprinkling of rose petals. Off to the side of the couch, there was a minibar, fully stocked and ready for consumption.

“If you need anything, ring this bell by the door.” The bouncer pointed to a red button next to the doorknob, “Someone will come immediately.”

“Thank you.” Tom replied.

“Enjoy your night.” The bouncer dipped his head and ducked out of the room, leaving the twins alone.

Bill glanced around the dark room, “What is this?”

“Come on, get a drink and sit down.” Tom sauntered to the minibar and found himself a glass.

Bill followed, his expression one of thoroughly peaked curiosity, “I hope this is not your attempt at seduction . . .”

“Nope.” Tom shook his head, “It's my attempt to say happy birthday.”

“So. . .” Bill leaned against the bar, making smoky eyes at Tom, “What are we gonna do all night, here by ourselves. . .?”

Tom poured out two drinks and shoved one into Bill's hand, “Not exactly alone.”

Bill tagged after him as Tom settled down on the couch, “So when does this party start?”

Tom took a slow drink and looked up at Bill, who stood over him, hands on his little hips.

“How fast can you take your clothes off?”

Bill pursed his lips, “Faster than you, I'm sure, without all that extra material in the way.”

Tom chuckled, then nodded towards the curtain, which had slowly begun to lift. Golden light seeped out from underneath the heavy material, and in the background sexy, tribal-like music began to play. Bill looked over his shoulder, eyes brightening.

“You should probably start right now.” Tom suggested.

He rose from the couch and slipped his cap off. Bill's eyes bounced between Tom and the rising curtain, and Tom could practically hear his heart pounding wildly. Tom tugged the band out of his hair, setting his dreadlocks free, then pulled his shirt off over his head. Bill's throat bobbed and his teeth began to work over his lower lip.

Tom sank back to the cushions, lazily tugging his belt and zipper open, but leaving the pants draped on his legs. He lifted a hand, “Sit down.”

Bill shrugged, the way he did when he didn't want Tom to best him. He followed suit and pulled his shirt off, tossing it defiantly across the room. He sat down next to Tom and loosened his studded belt, casting nervous glances over at Tom.

Tom smiled and reached for his drink. He could already feel the excitement welling up inside him, the arousal tightening his groin. He needed just a little alcohol to take the edge off; he wanted this night to last a good long while.

The curtain rose fully, revealing a platform with two silver poles mounted from floor to ceiling. The tribal music swelled and a woman's voice drifted through the speakers.

“Welcome to the private showing of Daisy. . .”

From the back of the stage, a pair of heels marched confidently forward, carrying a pair of long, tanned legs, flared hips, and the biggest rack Tom had ever seen. He sat forward a little, tonguing at his lip bolt, feeling his heart rate rising steadily. Daisy was blond and beautiful, just his type.

“And Ming. . .” The announcer added.

A second lovely lady followed, this one shorter, but no less stunning. She was a pretty Asian girl, as perfect as a painting, with porcelain skin and long, sleek hair.

The two girls were dressed in matching bikinis, decorated with glinting silvery studs and diamond collars that encircled their throats.

“Enjoy your private party, gentlemen.”

Then the music took over the voice, and the girls were up on the poles, their bodies twisting and grinding in the most shocking, erotic fashion.

Bill sat up, his mouth agape, “Tom. . .”

“You like?” Tom asked, keeping his eyes on Daisy's breasts.

Bill swallowed hard. His lion mane of hair bounced against his shoulders as he spun to look at Tom, “Like. . .? That's a fucking understatement.”

“Then sit back and enjoy.” Tom grabbed Bill's arm and pulled him back against the couch.

Bill sat back, his eyes riveted on the scene before them. Tom slid his gaze over to watch Bill's expression as the girls turned their backs and reached behind to unstrap their bikini tops. He could see the perspiration shining on Bill's forehead and gathering on his chest. His sides expanded rapidly, causing his ribs to poke hard against the thin flesh. The bulge in his pants was already sizable and still growing.

The girls dropped their tops and spun back around, giving the twins full view of their naked breasts.

“Shit. . .” Tom murmured as his cock twitched hard.

Daisy and Ming swung back up on the poles, hips gyrating against the hard metal. Their faces were so expressive and full of ecstasy, Tom might've believed they were actually enjoying the show if he hadn't known how much they were paid for private parties.

The pole dancing lasted for only a few more moments before they came back down to face each other. Ming swung her shoulders from side to side with the beat of the music, then slowly dropped to her knees in front of Daisy. Daisy grabbed her by the hair, tossing the smaller girl's head back in a quiet command.

“Yes, yes. . .” Tom murmured, nearly rising up off the couch. He knew exactly what was coming next. _Show me your cunt. . ._

Ming grabbed the tiny bikini bottom and yanked it off of Daisy's body.

There was an audible gasp from Bill's side of the couch, but this time, Tom couldn't look away to note the shock on his little brother's face. He was riveted as Ming leaned forward and actually  _licked_ Daisy, from her crotch, up to her navel. 

Tom clapped a hand over his mouth to derail a shout of pleasure. He grappled with his pants, way too fucking hard to still be clothed. It was difficult, getting out of the plus sized clothing and keeping his eyes on the girls at the same time. Still, he managed to undress without looking like too much of a fool.

As his cock rose up to meeting his greedy hand, he noticed that Bill had not moved. He glanced over at this twin to see Bill frozen against the couch, his eyes round, his hand clenched at his sides. His cock was practically ripping a hole in his pants, but he hadn't tried to free it.

“Bill.” Tom smacked his arm, “Go ahead.”

Bill looked over at him, blushing dark pink.

Tom smiled, “Come on. How many times have I seen you do it?”

Bill bit at his lower lip, “Won't they see?”

Tom laughed, “It's our show, not theirs.”

Bill continued to hesitate. With a sigh, Tom reached over and grabbed him behind the neck. He pressed his mouth up next to Bill's ear and whispered, “They'll see a lot more than you touching yourself by the time this night is over.”

Bill pulled back, aghast, “You're gonna. . .”

“That's right.” Tom smiled, reaching down to palm Bill's hard, throbbing crotch, “I'm gonna fuck your brains out, right here.”

Bill released a quiet moan and reached down to tug at his jeans. Tom let him go, watching as Bill struggled his way out of his clothing. His skin was perfect alabaster, so pure and white against the dark, sinful black of the couch. His cock was completely hard, throbbing red against his stomach, and his balls were weighed with need. He looked over at Tom with dark, hungry eyes and flushed cheeks, still bashful.

Tom canted his head toward the stage, “Watch.”

They both turned their gazes back to the dancing girls. Daisy and Ming had moved to one pole, twisting and spinning against the metal and each other, flesh pressed to flesh. They were grinding, Daisy's crotch to Ming's ass, imitating sex the way Tom knew and loved it. Somewhere during Tom and Bill's conversation, Ming had lost her panties as well, and Daisy reached down, caressing.

Need swelled low in Tom's stomach. He was throbbing so hard it ached. He needed to cum so fucking bad, knew it would happen with only a few simple touches.

He glanced over at Bill, “Do it with me.”

Bill's wide, dark eyes met with Tom's, then slowly moved downward, taking in the hard length of Tom's dick, barely clasped in his hand. Instead of touching himself, he slid down off the couch and knelt between Tom's thighs. His hands were hot and sweaty as he pushed Tom's legs apart, nails dragging at the tender flesh right next to Tom's crotch. Tom whimpered, instinctively reaching down to grab onto Bill's hair. Bill looked up at him, eyes heavy with seduction. His full lips parted and he took in the leaking head of Tom's big, hard dick. Tom cried out, his back arching sharply in pleasure. Bill's mouth felt like fucking heaven, like a balm over battered skin. Bill sucked in deeply, and exhaled a breathless moan of pleasure through his nostrils. His eyes closed in pleasure and his fingers tightened on Tom's thighs.

“Fuck, fuck. . .” Tom swore, squeezing hard on Bill's hair. He was writhing frantically against the couch, his hips unable to stay in one position as Bill quickly sucked him to his end. He pried his eyes open to catch one final glimpse of the the dancing girls making love to each other before he felt his body explode in pleasure.

He'd barely lasted a minute with Bill's mouth on him, but he could hardly complain. The orgasm was one of the strongest he had ever experienced, ripping through his insides from the core and out, making him sees stars and wonder if he had gone to heaven. His body jerked and spasmed without control, and he seemed to lose all sense of reality – it was just him, Bill, and those girls putting on a show like he had never seen.

Bill rose from between his legs, lips and jaw shining with white. His hand was around his cock, pumping hard as he straddled Tom's lax thighs. Bracing his arm on the back of the couch, he bent over Tom and jacked himself off. Tom watched with nearly catatonic bliss as streams of hot, pearly liquid erupted from the tip of Bill's swollen cock, spattering Tom's chest in a sticky, warm anointment of pleasure.

Bill tipped off of him and leaned against the couch, breathing loudly. His hair was already going askew and his face and neck were dripping with Tom's cum. Tom reached over to wipe Bill's lower lip with his thumb, “So fucking pretty.”

Bill flicked his tongue, licking his lip and Tom's thumb, “How was that?”

“Mind-blowing.” Tom murmured.

They looked up as the music quieted. Daisy and Ming were taking their bows and retreating from the stage, sweat-covered and debauched.

“Fuck. . .” Bill muttered, “Are they coming back?”

“We have the room all night.” Tom replied, “I'm pretty sure.”

As if on cue, the announcer's voice returned, “We hope you enjoyed the first stage of the show for tonight. During intermission, you can check out our fully stocked minibar. Again, we hope you enjoy your night.”

Tom found the drink he had ditched somewhere around Daisy and Ming going down on each other. He tossed the rest of it back and convinced his weakened body to get up off the couch for another. Bill followed him, drinking down the alcohol he had barely touched at the beginning of the party.

Tom motioned to the door next to the minibar, “There's a bathroom. Let's clean up before round two.” He suggested with a wink.

The bathroom had three separate sinks and toilets, and even a shower. They each went to a sink and cleaned off the cum, smirking at each other via the mirror.

“I asked you if this was your idea of seduction and you said no.” Bill said, shutting his faucet off and sidling up next to Tom with crossed arms, “Liar.”

“It's not seduction if you don't need convincing.” Tom replied with a shrug, “I didn't ask you to go down on me.”

“No, that was implied.” Bill arched an eyebrow.

“Pretty pretentious of you.”

“Pretentious? How did you know I would even like this little show?”

“Because I do.” Tom smiled, “And you are me . . .So let's get back to the party.”

Bill crossed his arms as he followed Tom back out into the room, “Girl-on-girl is so overrated, Tom. . .”

“Shut up. You liked it.”

Bill grinned, “But I like guy-on-guy even better. . .”

Tom pulled Bill down onto the couch, laying hot kisses all over Bill's neck and shoulder while his hands frisked down Bill's squirming body to the round slope of his ass, “Gonna fuck you so hard.”

Bill moaned in pleasure as Tom sucked on his earlobe, “Oh, I want it, Tomi . . . want your dick in me . . .”

Tom shifted on the couch, pinning Bill beneath him, Bill's legs splayed wide. His little brother was breathing hard, cheeks fully flushed once more. His hard little nipples stood out pointed and pink against his pale skin, and down between his open legs, his cock was starting to get hard again.

Tom gave a groan and sat back, “Get on that bed.”

Bill chuckled and scrambled from the couch to the round bed in front of them. He dove into the silky material on his stomach and levered his knees beneath him to push his round ass up in the air. He cast a suggestive gaze over his shoulder, the look that said, “Get on me. Now.”

Tom found his clothes in a pile and fished out the lube he had gleefully placed in his pocket only a few hours ago. The fact that Act 2 of the show would probably be starting in only a few minutes hardly occurred to him as he climbed onto the bed behind Bill. The dancing girls were sexy and erotic, a good way to start the night, but now he was more interested in Bill's ass.

Bill wiggled his butt back toward Tom, giving a low throated groan, “I need you. . .”

Tom grabbed two handfuls of Bill's taut, round ass, kneading them up and apart so that he could see the puckered, pink bud of Bill's hole peeking out at him.

“I'm gonna give it to you.” He murmured.

Above them, the curtain began to open again, and this time, Daisy and Ming were dressed in black leather and Daisy had a crop.

“Fuck. . .” Bill murmured.

Tom's fingers tightened on Bill's ass as instant arousal began to swirl through his groin once more. If he hadn't already known, this night was going to be spectacular. . .

 

 

 


	2. Act II

Bill's fingers curled around the pillow stuffed under his head and he stretched luxuriously across the couch until the full length of his endless body was completely extended across the bed. Tom's hand was on his dick, pumping lazily, thumbing away at foreskin in the most exquisite manner. It was quiet in the room now; the girls had left.   
Tom pressed his mouth up against Bill's collarbone, flicking his tongue against the ridge, “So, what do you think of that kind of roleplaying?”   
He was referring to the strippers, Ming and Daisy. The second act of the night had begun with a crop – a prop which had actually been used on Ming's bare ass more than once. It had closed with a very heavy, harsh make out session; what came in between was like watching a porn movie, a mixture between BDSM and some very talented pole dancing.   
Bill was more than turned on. He was hot and bothered, fucking horny, and ready to be screwed into this bed. Tom had paid for the show, however, and he had divided his attention between watching the girls and stroking Bill's growing erection.   
Bill blinked slowly and looked down as Tom's mouth descended the small, tight swell of Bill's pec. He swallowed hard, “You wanna do that to me, Tomi?”   
Tom's smile turned deviant, “Do I. . . .”   
Bill released a tiny squeak as Tom nibbled his way across the sensitive flesh, finding the nipple hard and pink with arousal.   
“You wanna. . .” Bill lost his breath for a second as Tom sucked hard at his nipple, “You wanna punish me, Tomi?”   
Tom shivered and slid closer, his fingers tightening around Bill's dick. He moaned into Bill's chest, before pulling back just enough to whisper roughly, “Yes. . . I wanna make you scream and beg . . .”   
Bill let his head fall back against the pillow and moaned aloud. Tom's tongue drew lazy patterns around his nipple, while his hand dragged sloppily across his dick. He was hard, throbbing, aching even, but if Tom's train of thought told him anything, he might not be coming for awhile . . .  
“Do it. . .” Bill murmured, too turned on by the idea to decline.   
He knew what he had seen on the stage was just an act, but the thought of Tom doing those things to him, making it real . . . It made him so hard it fucking hurt.   
Tom's lips sucked off of Bill's nipple, and he lifted his head, eyes dark with lust, “Are you going to be good, or am I going to have to force you?”   
Bill blinked, innocently, then squirmed a little, “What are you going to do to me, Tomi?”   
Tom rose to his knees, smiling broadly, “You said you wanted to be punished? Then eat sheet and don't move.”   
Bill drew his teeth over his lower lip, eying Tom coyly, “You think I'm just going to lay down and obey?”   
Tom slid off the bed and sauntered to the pile of their clothing. Bill sat up as he rummaged through the material, yanking until his belt came free.   
“Jesus . . .” Bill whispered, feeling his his heart shove up into his throat, “Tom, no. . .”   
Tom approached, belt dangling from his hand, eyes shining wickedly, “I'm gonna punish you good, Bibi.”   
Bill scrambled off the bed, breaking into a run the moment his feet hit the floor. Tom lunged into a run, chasing Bill as he darted in a circle around the couch. There weren't many places to go in the small room, and he preferred not to take their roleplay out into the club's common areas. They made several circuits around the room, Bill squealing each time Tom's fingers swiped at his skin, Tom yelling for Bill to stop running and lie the fuck down.   
At last, Tom caught Bill by the hair, his fist closing around the long strands that bounced off his shoulders with his fast pace. Bill skidded to a stop, crying out sharply as his hair was yanked from the roots. He whined quietly as Tom led him back to the couch, a firm grasp on the large section of soft, black hair. When they reached the round bed, Tom threw him down on his face. Bill landed with an 'oof' and immediately began to grab at the mattress and pillows, trying to claw his way off of it.   
Tom climbed onto the bed and planted a quick hand on Bill's back, pinning him down.   
“Oh, you're making me enjoy this.” He murmured, leaning over Bill to whisper up against his ear, “I'm gonna whip your little ass so good.”   
“Nooo. . .” Bill moaned, emitting all his desire in the one, pathetic word while his dick twitched beneath him.   
Tom leaned over him, wielding the belt in one hand, “You're gonna be begging for it by the time I'm done.”   
“No!” Bill cried, writhing under Tom's firm grasp, “Please, don't . . .Not with the belt. . .”   
Tom only smiled at Bill's desperate pleading, noting the layer of pleasure underneath his begging tone.   
“This belt is the only thing suitable for your pretty little ass.” Tom murmured, laying the leather strap across Bill's squirming buttocks. He dragged the belt back and forth, causing Bill to writhe and struggle harder at the stroking, almost gentle sensation.   
“Please. . .” Bill whined, nails digging into the sheets, “I'll be good. . .”   
“Not until I punish you first.”   
A sharp gasp left Bill's throat, stealing all the air from his lungs, when the belt lashed out for the first time. The leather cracked across his ass, sending a white-hot stinging pain deep into his flesh. He grabbed harder at the sheets, bucking beneath Tom's hand. God, it fucking hurt; it really really hurt, but the pleasure was there, right at the raw, aching center of it, making his dick throb with unsatisfied need.   
Tom lashed him again, bringing the belt down with only a fraction of his strength. Bill knew it could've hurt a lot worse if this wasn't a game, but he liked the idea of Tom really punishing him, forcing him to cooperate.   
Bill yelped with the third strike, his body arching sharply away from the hot, painful licks of the leather. The skin throbbed, aching deep into his bones. He pressed his face to the sheets and quelled a rising sob. He wasn't ready to be done yet, but it really fucking hurt.   
Tom struck him again, drawing another wounded whimper from Bill's throat. Bill lunged against the sheets, rousing his strength despite the stinging, burning pain in his ass.   
“No, Tom! Please, let me up!” He cried, beating his fists into the sheets.   
“Lie still or I'll have to whip you harder.” Tom threatened, belt poised in the air.   
“No, no. . .” Bill moaned, kicking his feet and shaking his head back and forth.   
The lash of the belt bit into his skin, and Bill let out a louder, longer cry that ended in a pathetic whimper. He writhed against the sheets, feeling his dick rub up against the silky material with each and every movement. He was hard as rock, felt as if he was going to burst.   
“You like that, don't you?” Tom panted, exhilarated. He cracked the belt across Bill's ass again, then added, “That turns you on, baby. You're hard, aren't you?”   
Bill squirmed, panting out strangled sobs and quiet moans, “Fuck. . .Yes.”   
“Louder, darling. Tell me.” Tom insisted.   
He brought the belt down faster, getting in two more strikes before Bill wailed, “Yes, yes! I like it, Tomi! I like it, but it hurts soooo bad. . .please!”   
Tom paused, and Bill could feel his brother's eyes caressing the red, aching, battered flesh.   
“All right,” He decided, laying the belt aside, “I think you've had enough . . .Are you going to be good now?”   
Bill rolled slowly onto his back, wincing as his whipped ass chafed against the silky material. He kicked his foot into Tom's leg, “No!” He announced, “You think I can't handle a few licks with the belt?”   
Tom's eyes darkened and narrowed, “I see.” He plucked the lube from the sheets, “I'm going to have to force you.”   
Bill tried to keep himself from nodding too eagerly. They read each other's thoughts as easily as they could hear spoken words, and tonight, they were on the exact same page, same line, same word, same fucking letter . . . Bill wanted it hard, and Tom wanted to “rape” him. It was as simple as putting two puzzle pieces together.   
“Force me. . .” Bill murmured, adding a fearful tremor to his voice.   
“That's right.” Tom crawled forward, grabbing Bill by the knees and forcing his legs open, “I'm gonna rape that perfect, tight ass of yours; I'm gonna cum all over your pretty hole.”   
“No. . .” Bill began to struggle again, trying to pull his legs closed.   
Tom exerted his strength, prying Bill's thighs apart and asserting himself between them to keep Bill open. Bill's legs kicked uselessly on either side of Tom while his muscles strained to close himself up. Tom's fingers were already wet with lube; he worked quickly, dousing his fingers and then pressing them between Bill's squirming butt cheeks. Bill cried out sharply, his whole body prickling with need when he felt the familiar brush of Tom's fingers against his hole. The ring of muscles quivered and clamped down in response, making him nearly inaccessible.   
Tom's fingertip pressed up against the puckered bud of flesh, poking inside to feel just how tight Bill was.   
“I said I was gonna fuck your tight ass.” He reminded Bill, voice husky with need, “It doesn't matter if you clench up or not.”   
Bill set his jaw, eyes blazing up at Tom's with determination. Tom was usually the one that was very concerned about doing the right amount of prep, but tonight, it hardly mattered. They were both so wound up and needy, they couldn't stand to wait much longer. Bill was sure once Tom got inside, he would open right up because he wanted it so much. Right now, he just needed Tom's dick, riding him, fucking him so hard and good . . .   
Tom pressed his finger forward, hard, cleaving the tight, moist heat despite Bill's tight muscles. Bill cried out, writhing as Tom's finger filled up the little space inside him, tunneling straight for the prostate. His finger thrust in several times before he actually brushed up against the tender bud of flesh, making Bill's nerve-endings scream with desire.   
“Fuck no. . .” Bill cried, twisting away from the alluring stroke of Tom's fingers. Though it was a part of the fantasy to struggle and scream, he almost couldn't handle that simple caress in reality. It was too fucking much, and not enough all at the same time.   
Tom smacked him hard across the flank and pinned him down, slamming his forearm over Bill's chest to keep him immobile. Bill struggled, but Tom's body was wedged between his legs and his fingers were already questing their way back inside the clenching heat.   
“Spread for me, baby.” Tom murmured, hovering just an inch away from Bill's face.   
Bill set his mouth to a pout and shook his head.   
Tom's eyes were dark with lust and determination. He grabbed Bill's inner thigh and forced it back, spreading Bill's legs out across the sheets, almost to the point of pain. Bill cried and bucked against Tom's grip, but Tom held him open.   
“Wide, baby.” Tom murmured, pressing his lubed fingers back into Bill's exposed hole.   
Bill pressed up against the sheets, groping for leverage, finding none. Tom's fingers were in him again, and this time, he couldn't resist. His body seized over and over, squeezing pre-cum from the tip of his already angrily red, throbbing dick. His balls felt tight and immensely heavy, so pent up with the need to come. And when Tom pressed two fingers in and began to stroke his thumb across Bill's perineum, Bill nearly lost it. He shrieked and bucked under Tom's firm grasp, his body rushing to the edge, nearly to the abyss of pleasure already.   
“Lie still.” Tom ordered past clenched teeth, pulling his fingers out to slap Bill's inner thigh, too close to the balls for comfort.   
Bill whimpered and went still, twitching weakly as Tom reinserted his fingers. They curled deep inside Bill, twisting and turning, stretching him, feeling out every angle until Bill was back to the brink again. He moaned loudly and curled his fists around the sheets, trying desperately to contain the need to buck and writhe when he knew he would only be slapped for it again.   
Finally, Tom's fingers paused and Bill let out a breath he had been holding in a loud, ragged gasp.   
“Are you gonna cooperate?” Tom asked, letting his fingers drift across Bill's big, throbbing cock.   
Bill whimpered softly, biting at his lower lip. God, how he wanted to be so rebellious, just sit up and spit in Tom's face to make him angrier. . . .but the desire was so strong, the need nearly consuming him. He didn't know if he could wait through another punishment.   
Tom grabbed the lube and began to slick up his cock as Bill's lingered in indecision. His dick was gleaming wet and red when Bill started to sit up, opening his mouth to speak. Tom's hand arched through the air, smacking Bill's mouth hard and flinging him back across the sheets. Bill cried out, going limp against the bed as his mouth smarted in pain.   
“You're gonna lie still and you're gonna take it.” Tom loomed over him, voice a low growl, face written with need and a hint of frustration, “Do you hear me?”   
Bill nodded, weakly, sucking at his lower lip to relieve the stinging.   
Tom grabbed Bill by the legs and pushed his thighs up against his chest, baring everything. He leaned forward, pressing the tip of his hard dick against Bill's entrance, just resting there for a second. Bill whimpered, trying to push his legs back down while Tom held them fast against his chest. With one, firm thrust, he fucked deep into Bill, all the way to the base of his dick. He filled Bill up good and deep, then pressed harder, stretching him inside until Bill cried out in pain.   
“Tom, Tom, please. . .” Bill's hands batted weakly at the sheets as he struggled helplessly under Tom's weight.   
Tom smiled and pulled back, relieving a bit of the pressure. He thrust back in, tip to base, dragging another breathless cry from Bill's lips.   
The pace started out like this, slow, steady, deep, only lasting for a few moments before Tom began to move faster. His hips seated themselves firmly against Bill's ass, smacking their flesh together each time they joined. He smoldered down at Bill, his firm jaw set, his eyes dark, his brow glistening with perspiration. His dreads hung heavy and tousled about his face, a few dangling across his eyes as he bowed over Bill's prostrate body to deliver each, deep, gratifying thrust.   
“You like that?” He questioned, his voice mutilated by rough desire.   
Bill moaned quietly, turning his face away.   
Tom gave him a shake, shifting his cock hard, painful inside of Bill. Bill quickly turned his face back, wincing as Tom's dick righted itself and resumed it's quick, punishing rhythm.   
“You like my cock all the way up for pretty little ass?” Tom added, leaning over Bill and supporting himself with his hands on either side of Bill's head, “Answer me.”   
Bill tried to form words, but they turned into weak, strangled moans each time Tom's cock slammed into them. Tom's fingers delved into the hair at the crown of Bill's head, and gave a firm yank, “You fucking like it, baby?”   
“Y-yes!” Bill spit out at last.   
“I'm gonna give it to you so hard, you won't even be able to walk in a fucking straight line.” Tom growled, hips working like a piston against Bill's ass.   
“Yes, Tomi!” Bill cried, arching beneath Tom's hard, deep thrusts, “Oh, yes, I like it!”   
“Not good enough.” Tom growled.   
He pulled out and flipped Bill onto his stomach. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Bill's hips, thrusting Bill's squirming little ass in the air. Rough fingers seized Bill's tender thighs and jerked them apart, splaying him across the bed. Bill growled low in his throat, fingernails tearing at the sheets while Tom mounted him once more. The thick length of his cock shoved it's way down Bill's tight, resisting hole until his balls were pressed up against Bill's body and his cockhead was like a spear deep in Bill ass. Bill screeched and thrashed against the bed, lifting his face from the sheets to gasp wildly for air. Each time Tom thrust into him, all the breath seemed to disappear from his lungs and he was left groping mindlessly at the sheets and fluffy pillows, drowning on dry land.   
Tom grabbed a handful of Bill's hair and pulled Bill up against his chest. Bill batted at the sheets to give himself support besides Tom's painful grip on his hair. Tom's hips pulsed hard against Bill's ass while he whispered, “Now do you like it?”   
“Yes, yes. ..” Bill rasped, his throat raw from crying and panting.   
“Beg me for it, baby.” Tom urged, his every breath hot and insistent against Bill's ear.   
“Tomi, please. ..” Bill eagerly broke down pleading, his face twisted with the hard fucks Tom was giving him, “Please, harder. . .”   
“Oh, harder?” Tom's voice rose with surprised pleasure.   
“Yes, oh, yes. . .” Bill moaned, “I need more . . . Tomi, please, do it harder.”   
Bill's body, wreaked with pleasure, quickly collapsed back to the sheets when Tom let him down. His fingers strayed twisted in Bill's hair, but he set himself to plowing into Bill's ass as hard as he could. The bed groaned beneath him, but their moans and cries of ecstasy and the smacking of hot, sweaty flesh meeting drowned out the sound.  
Tom's cock drove straight for Bill's prostate, marking that spot as his over and over again. Bill writhed and groaned with each thrust, his little ass arching up against Tom's driving cock, so needy despite the punishing blows. He could feel his cock throbbing madly, insanely turned on and in need of instant release. He wanted to reach down and touch himself, but he fully expected to get another beating for doing so. He resigned his grasping, hungry hands to clenching around handfuls of silky sheet and rose petals. He inhaled the scent of the flowers and their sex, and nearly came free hand because the combination was so heavenly.   
“Tomi. . . ah. . .please. . .” He cried out, wincing and groaning with every deep, hard fuck.   
“Come on, baby.” Tom growled, groping down Bill's hip to find his cock hard and throbbing beneath a thin, aching veneer of flesh, “Cum for me.”   
Bill gasped aloud and groaned. His cock twisted hard in Tom's warm, strong grasp, giving a burst of pre-cum that precessed the fountain of hot, sticky release that had building inside him since Act 2. He panted affirmatives into the sheets, trying and failing to form intelligent syllables around the pleasure welling up inside him. His body went stiff against the sheets while Tom's thumb stroked up over the head and about the rim, pleasuring him wonderfully until the pleasure broke like a dam inside him. It all rushed him at once, hitting him hard, harder even than Tom's slamming cock. It raged inside him like a caged beast, finally set free. He convulsed, flopping helplessly against the sheets, as the pleasure tore through him, raping him senseless. He felt the cum blossom between his stomach and the sheets, a hot rush of liquid that came in seemingly unceasing streams.   
Tom slid off of him and fell to his back on the sheets, panting hard. Bill could feel the hot, sticky texture of Tom's release inside him and trickling between his buttocks. His body sang with pleasure, but his hole burned and tingled in the most pleasant way from the rough way Tom had taken him.   
All Bill could manage was a pathetic whimper, “Oohh. . .”   
Tom smiled, weakly, “That was amazing.”   
Bill winced as he rolled onto his back next to Tom, “My ass agrees.”   
Tom slipped down beside Bill, fingers pressing greedily along his side and hip while the other hand stroked between Bill's butt cheeks. Bill turned onto his side, wrung of strength, but not so weak that he had to decline Tom's pleasuring.   
“Was I too hard on you?” Tom murmured, his mouth brushing up against Bill's lower back, so close to his ass.   
Bill moaned and arched his butt back toward Tom's searching mouth, “It feels a little sore.”   
“I'll kiss it better.” Tom promised, his voice dipping lower.   
Bill shivered and pulled one leg up against his chest to expose himself. Tom's thumb stroked up against his hole, red and raw from the merciless fucking. Bill sucked in a breath and arched sharply. Tom's fingers were calloused from years of playing, but the rough texture of his skin against Bill's abused flesh only made the pleasure course faster, hotter through Bill's veins. His body was completely awake and alert, electrified by the lingering pain that each stroke brought. He thrust his hips back and mewled for it, only to collapse in a boneless heap against the sheets when Tom's mouth finally caressed his aching hole.   
“Fuck. . . .oh fuck. . .” Bill mumbled, practically drooling into the sheets in pleasure as Tom's tongue stroked back and forth.   
“Mmm, you taste fucking good.” Tom murmured, rising up on his knees to get a better angle. He thrust his tongue in, then groaned, “Oh God, you're delicious.”   
Bill dragged himself up onto his knees, face still buried in the sheets. Tom's tongue took quick entrance, slithering in to find little resistance. He stroked up against the hot, inner walls, probing for Bill's prostate with flawless expertise. Bill clawed at the sheets, his body arching away from the intense pleasure, but Tom pulled him back by the hips. His tongue went in deeper while his lips closed around the tender pucker of flesh, sucking in hard. Bill felt the scrape of teeth behind the suction of Tom's lips and cried out hoarsely. His dick was hard again, really fucking hard. He had cum so good, he didn't know how it was possible to need it this badly so soon.   
Tom's tongue was like velvet against the battered skin, stroking it to pleasure until he couldn't feel the ache anymore. His hole throbbed now in need instead of pain, dragging his willing cock into the thrumming beat with it. Everything was hot and tight, so needy he could hardly think straight, breath right. He panted helplessly into the sheets, his body twitching as if electrocuted with each stroke of Tom's tongue. He grasped at the sheets, finding little support while his world swam in a sea of pleasure and throbbing need.   
He felt his body coming apart again, but this time, it was a quiet implosion, his body writhing slowly, achingly across the sheets while the orgasm took it's sweet time, working to it's zenith, letting him feel every second of it. His cock spasmed as slick, pearly release flooded from the tip, staining the sheets a second time and making him weak and drugged with pleasure.   
Through his delirium, he realized Act 3 was about to begin . . .


	3. Act III

They lay in a tangled heap of spent, relaxed flesh through the entirety of Act 3, their arms and legs intertwined, linking them to on another. They were both hard again, but each twin was drained of strength from the night's already fruitful pursuits.  
“Let's do it again.” Bill murmured the moment the curtain fell at the end of Act 3.  
Tom smiled and reached over to stroke Bill's disheveled mane of hair, “You have the strength?”  
“You don't?” Bill challenged, arching his pierced brow.  
“I have all the strength you want.” Tom replied, reaching over to grope for the lube.  
Bill's hand clasped over top Tom's and he plucked the lube from Tom's grasp. Tom hardly protested as Bill gave a coy smile and looked at his brother from beneath thick, dark lashes, “Wanna ride you. . .” He murmured.  
Tom's smile broadened and he settled onto his back, lacing his fingers behind his head, “I'm all yours.”  
Bill sat up, sweeping a mass of tousled hair over one, smooth shoulder. His eyes were heavy with pleasure, but his eyes were alight with new desire. He straddled Tom's thighs and poured out some of the lube into his palm. He swirled it around a little over his hand before reaching down to clasp Tom's swollen dick. Tom arched beneath Bill's minimal weight; the pleasure sizzled through his body with little provocation. He was going to cum hard and fast again.  
Bill's hand stroked firmly along the length of Tom's cock, making the flesh gleam with moisture and his body jump with pleasure. Tom's hips were still keening towards Bill's hand touch when Bill's hand retreated.  
“Bill. . .” Tom murmured, wantonly.  
Bill bit adorably at his lower lip and ducked his head. He added more lube and reached down to prep himself. Tom enjoyed watching to a point, but when Bill started fingering himself, Tom couldn't handle it. He reached down, fingers colliding with Bill's, already inserted.  
“Let me.” Tom insisted, huskily.  
Bill smiled, pumping his own fingers in deeper. He tilted his head back and groaned in ecstasy, enthralled by the touch of his own hand.  
“Fuck it, Bill. Let me.” Tom growled.  
“Oh, so possessive, Tomi. . .” Bill moaned, letting his lower lip slide out in a pout, “Can't handle me fucking myself?”  
“No, dammit.” Tom replied, wrapping his fingers around Bill's wrist and yanking his hand out from between his legs, “Let me do it, or get on me.”  
Bill shrugged, smirking still, “I'm ready for you, baby.”  
“Then get on me.” Tom clasped Bill's hips in his hands and pulled them over his hard dick.  
Bill situated himself over Tom's cock, his warm fingers circling Tom's head to guide it to the gaping entrance. Bill sank down, pressing Tom's dick deep inside him with one fully penetrative thrust. They both whined in pleasure, eyes clashing in a haze of need and throbbing desire.  
“Oh God. . .” Bill panted, immediately, “So deep. . .”  
Bill's ass had gone tight around Tom's dick, causing Tom to moan and shiver. They had hardly begun and Bill was already going to squeeze the orgasm right out of him.  
“It's tight. . .” Tom grunted, squeezing Bill's hips to get him moving, “Come on, ride me, baby.”  
Bill ground himself down harder, opening his ass up each time he impaled himself on Tom's hard cock. His own dick bounced lightly with the momentum, slapping against Tom's stomach. Tom groaned and dragging Bill down hard on his cock. Bill above him, riding him, was perhaps one of the sexiest things he had ever seen.  
Bill braced his hands on the bed next to Tom's shoulders, bowing halfway over Tom's body. His hair fell, thick and disheveled, in his face while heavy breaths from his full, pink lips blasted the strands apart. His eyes were dark behind the curtain of hair and his brows were drawn tight. An expression of immense satisfaction and yet to be sated desire was written in the deep flush on his cheeks and the spark in his eyes. Tom reached up to clasp Bill's cheek, pushing back the thick strands of hair. He could feel the sweat on Bill's temple and hairline, a pulse pounding wildly through his veins.  
“Oh, Tomi. . .” He moaned, leaning in closer.  
Tom strained up from the bed, clasping their mouths together in a rushed, wet kiss. Bill's mouth was delectable, a sweet mixture of saliva, alcohol, and the tiny bit of leftover freshness from when he had brushed his teeth before leaving the house and embarking on their night of sex and celebration. He could kiss this angelic mouth for hours and be content, but in this moment, the divine taste of Bill's mouth was only another factor making Tom's orgasm rush in faster.  
Bill moaned into Tom's mouth and wriggled down harder, pushing Tom's cock all the way in. Their mouths tore apart as Bill gasped, his back arching.  
“Ohhh, yes, right there. . .” He groaned, face twisted in pleasure.  
Tom rode his hips up against Bill's ass, grinding with what leverage he could while on the bottom. Bill sat up straight and worked himself down against Tom's thrusts, lips freely spilling a constant stream of affirmatives. He lifted one arm over his head, scraping back sweaty strands of hair, and lowered the other to play with his dick. Tom watched through heavily lidded eyes as Bill's long, delicate fingers played over the hard, red flesh, mercilessly teasing himself with less than thorough strokes. Tom fell the pleasure coil tighter in his stomach just watching Bill's thumb swipe across the oozing head, smearing arousal down the shaft.  
“Oohh. . .” Bill let out a shuddering moan in tandem with a thrust of Tom's cock.  
Tom firmed his grasp on Bill's hip and slid his other hand around to palm Bill's ass. He squeezed the taut, round flesh, pushing Bill's hole down to meet his cock, digging it in to the hilt each time. Bill gave a ragged cry and his eyes flew open. He looked down at Tom, lips moving soundlessly in expletives of pleasure.  
“Come on, baby.” Tom hissed from between gritted teeth, “Faster; ride me faster.”  
Bill quickly obeyed, shifting the pace from steady thrusting to rapid-fire fucking, pushing Tom's dick in and out so fast that Tom could hear the wetness of Bill's ass sucking at him with each stroke. Tom's hips rose from the bed and he ground out a low, “Fuuuck. . .”  
Bill leaned over him, arms quivering as he worked himself faster and faster on Tom's dick. His chest was veiled by a thin sheen of sweat and his pink, little nipples were hard as rock. Tiny sounds of pleasure in the form of “uh, uh, uh” burst from his lips each time he impaled himself, causing Tom's groin to go impossibly tight. Muscles low in his stomach quivered, and Tom knew it was coming quick. Bill opened pleading eyes and Tom reached down to grab his dick from between their gyrating bodies. Bill sighed aloud in pleasure as Tom's fingers curled around the shaft and picked up a swift, firm pace, pleasuring Bill with as much care as if it were his own dick.  
The pleasure came fast and hard, swallowing them both up in yet another gratifying orgasm for the already plentiful night. They writhed and jerked and moaned and came together, arms around each other, lips meeting in rapid, sloppy kisses. Cum swelled in Tom's palm, hot, jetting spurts of release slicking his whole hand in Bill's pleasure. When the orgasm wilted, he rubbed his sticky hand against Bill's nipples, stroking the wet peaks persistently.  
Bill moaned and rolled off of Tom, crossing his arms over his assaulted chest, “Don't. . .”  
“Oh, is someone worn out?” Tom crooned, curling up behind Bill and nuzzling at his ear.  
“Exhausted.” Bill murmured, then sighed, “But in a good way. You worked me good tonight, Tomi.”  
“Mmm, I did.” Tom agreed, kissing Bill's flushed cheekbone, “How about we shower and then get some sleep in?”  
Bill nodded, eagerly.  
“Then maybe we'll have time for another before we have to leave.” Tom said, rising from the bed.  
Bill took Tom's hand and they went into the bathroom. It had only one shower, which was perfectly ok with the twins. They slipped inside and turned the water on extremely hot, just the way they both liked it. And though Bill had claimed to be thoroughly spent, he didn't protest when Tom pinned him to the wall, smothering him in kisses before sliding to his knees before Bill's eagerly rising cock. When he came, he pulled Tom to his feet and returned the favor, dragging his fingers all over Tom's throbbing dick, employing every method his hand knew to make Tom cum hard and quick.  
When they finally managed to get clean, they dragged themselves back out to the bed and collapsed in a heap of weak, but pleasured flesh. Bill slept soundly, entwined in his twin's arms, convinced that this birthday was the best he had ever had. 

~

Morning came too suddenly. Before the twins knew it, the cleaning staff had arrived to pick up after their mess. Bill didn't like being rudely awakened, especially by a perfect stranger, especially when he was entirely naked and wrapped in his equally nude brother's embrace. He turned his fiercest scowl on the cleaning staff and announced that the guests needed a moment to pack their things. The staff backed out, apologizing profusely.  
Tom didn't even awaken until that excitement had ended.  
“Bill?” he groped sleepily for his twin, bleary brown eyes peeking past his mop of dreadlocks.  
“Time to wake up, Tomi.” Bill groaned, “It's morning already . . . and we did not get our morning fuck out.”  
“Oh fuck. . .” Tom swore, completely awake now, “And I have some glorious morning wood too.”  
“Me too.” Bill sighed, glancing down at his completely engorged dick, “It'll have to wait. Let's go.”  
They dragged themselves out of bed and slipped back into last night's clothing. Bill was pleased to see his cool outfit had avoided the copious amounts of semen produced last night. Though a bit wrinkled, the clothes had survived the night better than the twins themselves.  
Getting ready to leave took quite a bit longer than “a moment.” With no product or even a brush, Bill was distraught over the state of his hair. It had dried silly from the shower, parted entirely wrong, smashed in every direction from sleep, and tangled from not being properly combed.  
“Don't worry about it.” Tom said over Bill's shoulder as Bill stared, forlorn, at his appearance in the mirror, “'Well-fucked' looks good on you.”  
“Oh hush.” Bill snapped, crossing his arms, “Everyone in the world will see I've been fucking my brother.”  
“No, they'll think you were fucking Ming.”  
“Ming?” Bill's lip curled, “Why do I get Ming?”  
“Because, I laid claim to Daisy the moment she walked on stage.” Tom teased, poking Bill in the ribs, “I'm her type anyway.”  
“How would you know?” Bill stuck his tongue out.  
Tom laughed and slid a pair of sunglasses on his nose, “I just do. . . now let's go.”  
Bill trudged after his brother.  
Exiting the private room they had occupied all night was like stepping out of dreamworld, back into reality. The club was deserted with the early hour, but a few staff remained to stock and clean for the next night. The manager thanked the twins for coming and invited them to return again shortly. Tom smiled wickedly, “We'll definitely consider it.”  
Outside, the sky was soft blue, painted over by streaks of pink and purple, indicating just how early it was.  
Bill groaned as they made their way to the car, “Why am I awake this early?”  
“Don't worry.” Tom consoled him, “I have a hotel booked like two blocks away.”  
Bill broke into a sunny grin despite having just awoken little over half an hour ago, “This is why you're the perfect twin.”  
“So, you liked it?” Tom asked, slinging an arm around Bill's shoulders.  
Bill sputtered for a second, then settled on, “Oh my God, Tom. Do you even need to ask?”  
Tom's smile was lopsided, “You didn't seem completely sold at the beginning.”  
“I'm sold.” Bill nodded, vigorously, “Trust me, I'm sold. . . .We should definitely do it again.”  
“Maybe next year?” Tom asked.  
“Or sooner.”  
They reached the truck and clambered inside. Bill leaned across the gearshift to cling to Tom's arm and rest his head on Tom's shoulder as the truck pulled away from the curb.  
“Thank you.” He said, “It was the best birthday present ever.”  
“Of course it was. I thought of it.” Tom grinned, eyes twinkling with mischief from behind his shades. He nudged his elbow into Bill, “Hey, what am I getting from you for my birthday?”  
“Umm. . .” Bill bit his lower lip, then laughed, “I don't have anything quite as spectacular.”  
“You don't have anything?” Tom asked, incredulous.  
“Well. . .” Bill smiled coyly, then slid his one hand from Tom's bicep to his stomach. His fingers slowly gathered Tom's t-shirt, nails brushing along the lower plane of Tom's belly.  
Tom sucked in a breath, “Bill, what . . .”  
Bill tugged Tom's belt open, made quick work of the button and zipper, then slid his hand in to cup Tom's growing package through the thin veil of his boxers.  
“Bill, I don't know. . .” Tom began, squirming, trying to keep his eyes on the road. He was sure he would crash if Bill started touching his hard dick while he was trying to drive.  
“Relax and drive.” Bill murmured.  
Then he ducked his head under Tom's arm while his fingers slipped Tom's dick through the front opening of his boxers. Tom's foot bore down on the gas pedal as Bill's lips surrounded his cock, sucking in slow and deep. He gasped in a breath, trying to breath properly while dragged his leaden foot off the pedal. One hand slipped off the wheel to sink into Bill's hair, all too eagerly guiding Bill's mouth down on his cock.  
“Jesus. . .” He groaning pressing his head back against the seat.  
He was trying to keep his eyes on the road as Bill's lips moved like hot, wet velvet around his now throbbing dick, but he could hardly concentrate. The road passed beneath them, unseen to Tom's distracted gaze; it was a miracle he was still in the right lane. Bill's slurped him down with quiet groans of pleasure and intermittent flicks of his tongue.  
Ahead, the stoplight flashed red and Tom stomped on the break, bringing the truck to a harsh stop. Bill went on, unfazed, drawing back to press his tongue stud up against Tom's cockhead. The tiny bead dug under foreskin and into the tiny, leaking hole, causing Tom to rise from the seat, hands clawing at the the wheel and Bill's hair.  
“Fuck, fuck. . .” He swore, pulling on Bill's hair to relieve the hard, aching pleasure of Bill's tongue ring.  
Bill lifted his tongue, then swiped the tip across the throbbing crevice, gathering pre-cum on his tongue, “You gonna cum in my mouth?” He murmured, each word blowing hot, teasing air across Tom's wet, straining dick.  
Tom stared at the stoplight, trying to remember if green meant 'go' or 'stop'. An annoyed beep of a horn behind him jolted his memory and he pressed apprehensively at the gas, hardly trusting himself to be conscious of the speed they were going.  
“You're gonna cum aren't you?” Bill continued to tease, swirling his tongue around the head.  
“Yes. ..” Tom rasped, flexing his sweating fingers around the wheel, “Yes. . . in your mouth. . .”  
Bill moaned something delighted and sucked Tom's cock back in, this time going all the way down, swallowing until his mouth was around the base. Tom nearly hyperventilated; his hand tore at Bill's hair and his hips squirmed helplessly. He was losing sight of the road, but he couldn't stop Bill.  
Bill's mouth went up and down several more times before Tom lost it completely. He came hard, his body awakened and refreshed from sleep, ready for more, always more. He tried to keep his eyes open as pleasure exploded across his nerve-endings and burned hot, pleasurable fire through his middle. He was deep in Bill's mouth, feeling the cum swell around his dick, some of his draining down Bill's throat or spilling out across his lips; it was the best fucking feeling in the world, and by this point, Tom was sure he didn't give a damn about crashing. He had just had the best birthday party ever accomplished by man, and to think, the fun had just started . . . . 

the end


End file.
